User blog:Wachowman/EGRB 6 Nathan Drake vs Ezio
Battle Beat:(starts at 0:46) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lrwuJFKrXRk (Ezio is climbing a mountain while getting shot at by some guards) EPIC GAMING RAP BATTLES! (he the gets to the top of the mountain where the guards can no longer get him and have to go back) EZIO! (he climbs down the other side of the mountain to see a world completely different from his) VS! (Getting stares from everyone that passes him he notices one guy on top of a house, he's seen this man before) NATHAN DRAKE! (The man then jumps down to confront Ezio, he is now face to face with him.) BEGIN! Nathan: do you have a reason to be here? It's time for you to leave, You running away from guards lost you a lot of respect from me. Your game keeps getting worse, they should stop being made, Same story line with you doing parkour and getting betrayed. And yet you're making another game? Something I'd never guess, Every time NaughtyDog Makes a game it becomes a success. It takes you like 20 seconds just to reload your gun, And it doesn't matter if you have your Apple Of Edon. It'll render useless while you're in my Dimension, Even though its in your title, I've done more Assassinations. Even Sully says your game takes no intelligence to beat, Your games is so bad that they added invincibility cheats. You don't have a reason to rap, I already gave you a warning, But I wanted to see how your raps are exactly like your game, Boring! Ezio: I don't think you understand, I cannot be beaten, Because of your unstable mood, you're always being weakened. In Uncharted 3 you got engaged ain't that sweet, But while I'm here it's time for you and a real challenge to meet. You seemed so distressed when you thought that Sully died, But you just drank some drugged water and you ended up high. Your little pendant wouldn't do shit against my hidden blade, When you were in the middle of that desert, everyone could tell you were afraid. Why don't you fight your enemies like man, but you always need an advantage, I have to heal myself when I'm hurt, but you just brush off any gunshot damage. You could tell how your game will end from the beginning, Just by look of fear on your face, I can tell that I'm winning. Nathan: while you just sit on tree all lonely, I have a wife, it doesn't count if your hidden blade is the size of a butter knife. If you didn't know I was referring to you having a small penis, And how are you even rapping when you can barely speak English. The Parkour you've done, wouldn't match shit to what I've escaped, Just your storyline and character gives me a massive headache. Uncharted 1 and 2 both got strategic game of the year, And you always have to heal yourself cause you wear hoodies instead of gear. It's now time for you to leave my town, so I guess "see ya", While you're gone ill make sure to have some fun with Christina. Ezio: Christina died so long ago it's hard to remember who she is anymore, Don't think you're so popular with your series cause were still making AC4. None of your games ever end the way that you want it to, You always want to capture the main villain but they never live it through. It seems you're so weak, Elena has to save you a lot, I would be ashamed if I were you, although she is pretty hot. Your games not about stealth, it's about shooting whatever you see, Uncharted is just organized version of Call Of Duty. It's hard to tell anyone the Uncharted series story, But if you want to tell anyone my victory, well that's self-explanatory. WHO WON? WHO NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC GAMING RAP BATTLES! WHO WON Nathan Drake Ezio Category:Blog posts